Decálogo de un muerto
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: Para permanecer muerto, era necesario cumplir con ciertos mandamientos. Y ella, con tal de borrarse de su vida por un tiempo, seguiría sus reglas al pie de la letra.
1. Side A. Track 1: Monochrome

**.**

 **Decálogo de un muerto**

 **.**

 **Side A. Track 1: Monochrome.**

.

 _Londres, 2005._

 _._

No podía seguir observando cómo la desgracia los consumía. Le quemaba por dentro no ser capaz de hacer algo para calmar su dolor más que estar ahí para ellos, en esa fría noche que calaba los huesos. Se sentía impotente e inútil mirando las lágrimas silenciosas correr por los rostros de sus seres queridos, y necesitaba respirar en ese instante o iba a enloquecer.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro y comenzó a vagar por el cementerio, total, nadie notaría su ausencia en un buen rato. Entre cada paso, se percató por primera vez que ya habían transcurrido siete años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Siete puñeteros años que se deslizaron por sus dedos como agua. _¿Qué había hecho con su vida desde entonces?_ Estudiar y trabajar para el gobierno ocuparon la mitad de su tiempo, mientras la otra se dedicaba a su relación con Ron y a no descuidar su cercanía con Harry y sus amigos.

.

 _Suspiró_.

.

Era curioso mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta cómo todo podía cambiar en un chasquido.

.

 _Todos en apariencia eran los mismos, pero por dentro, algo se había roto irremediablemente_.

.

En su caso, por ejemplo, aún tenía pesadillas con Bellatrix Lestrange torturándola. Nunca se lo comentó a nadie, pero en ciertas noches se despertaba sudorosa, con la garganta tomada del terror, incapaz de hablar o proferir sonido. En esos momentos se acurrucaba al cuerpo de Ron para buscar consuelo, y él pasaba el brazo por encima de su espalda, sin saber de sus demonios internos. Tampoco conocía su manía de entrenar hasta el hartazgo durante los almuerzos, dejándose los músculos entumecidos con la idea fija de que nunca más dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño de esa manera.

.

 _Y ahora menos que nunca se lo diría_.

.

Al ver a su madre enferma, probablemente de tristeza por su incapacidad de superar la muerte de Fred, Ron insistía en que debían contraer matrimonio y concebir para traer nuevos bríos a la familia, lo cual no era totalmente descabellado considerando lo mucho que se querían y que llevaban años viviendo juntos. Pero ella no se sentía preparada para ninguno de los dos "grandes pasos", y ahora estaban ahí, en el funeral de Molly Weasley, quien murió mientras dormía con una sonrisa, probablemente esperando encontrarse con su amado hijo bromista del otro lado.

.

 _Volvió a suspirar._

.

Una porción de su racionalidad sabía que nada bueno se venía. Ron antes del entierro le había pedido un tiempo para procesar todo, y a pesar de que fue en muy buenos términos, su paranoia le susurraba que parte de él, quizás subconscientemente, la culparía y todo se iría al carajo entre ambos. A veces Ron tenía la inteligencia emocional de una cucharita de té, aunque bastante había madurado en el último tiempo.

.

 _Ahora gruñó._

 _Mientras más se alejaba del grupo, menos ganas tenia de volver._

.

Tal vez era un mecanismo de supervivencia, pero tenía deseos de desaparecer, dejar de ser ella, al menos por un tiempo. Mientras Ron masticaba su pérdida, Hermione quería borrarse y reflexionar. Llevaba tanto tiempo pegada a la cadera de él y Harry, que a veces no tenía una pizca de noción de lo que esperaba del futuro. El trabajo no podía ser todo en su espacio personal. Debía existir algo más. Solo debía encontrarlo.

Su pie derecho se dio contra algo sólido y la hizo emitir un insulto, agradeciendo llevar botas gruesas en ese instante. Miró el obstáculo aún con los dedos adoloridos y una mueca se formó en su rostro al ver la lápida culpable.

.

 ** _Draco L. Malfoy_**

 ** _1980 - 2000_**

.

No era secreto que con él no tenía la mejor de las relaciones, pero aún así, y a pesar de sus maltratos escolares, su pronta partida algo removió en su pecho. _¿Cinco años ya habían transcurrido?_ En la época no hubo muchos detalles acerca de su deceso. De acuerdo a los medios, murió de una nueva cepa de viruela de Dragón mal diagnosticada, pero según las malas lenguas, se habría suicidado luego de dos años sin poder recuperarse psicológicamente de todos los eventos de la Batalla. Fuera uno u otro motivo, Hermione consideraba que era demasiado joven para ese destino, ya que solo fue un muchacho que había tomado malas decisiones.

.

 _Muy malas decisiones._

 _Pero dadas sus circunstancias, aunque no eran justificables eran comprensibles._

.

Recordó que hace un par de días había escuchado la noticia del fallecimiento de Narcissa Malfoy. El Profeta le dedicó un pequeño espacio señalando que su entierro había sido un momento muy privado e intimo, pero le extrañó no verla al lado de su amado hijo. Así que avanzó un par de metros y se encontró con un monumento funerario de mármol, con rosas aún en buen estado en su mayoría. Asumió que se trataba de su tumba y caminó hasta rodearla, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a un sujeto de largos cabellos dorados, vaqueros y chaqueta de cuero negra, arrodillado frente a la estatua con semblante apesadumbrado.

El hombre advirtió de inmediato su presencia y se levantó sin darle la cara, con el claro plan de escabullirse, generándole una mala espina.

–Disculpe –esbozó ella siguiéndolo, pero el sujeto apuró el paso–. ¡Hey! ¡Deténgase! –exclamó.

Por algún motivo, al ver que se disponía a desaparecer, ella apuró el paso hasta tomarlo de la chaqueta y tratar de voltearlo para conocer su identidad, pero el mago fue más ágil y de un movimiento planificado, logró quitarse la prenda y dejarle las muñecas amarradas con ella. Hermione gritó y a continuación lanzó una patada a la canilla de su rival, para luego ensartarle un codo en el pecho, en un golpe que de seguro le quitó la respiración. Él trastabilló pero no la soltó, sino que movilizó los brazos de Hermione ayudado por la chaqueta y los pasó por encima de su hombro, proyectándola al suelo y colocando una rodilla sobre su estómago para retenerla.

.

 _Fue ahí que lo identificó_.

.

Su rostro era más anguloso de lo que recordaba, y su pelo largo le daba una apariencia de ángel y demonio bastante escalofriante. Pero fueron sus orbes grises los que lo delataron. Eran los mismos ojos punzantes que la miraban con desprecio en el colegio, pero que ahora parecían alarmados y profundos, como los de alguien con mucha historia sobre su espalda.

–¡Tú! –exclamó asustada.

.

 _Pues el mismísimo Draco Malfoy en carne y hueso estaba enfrentándola._

 _A unos metros de su propia lápida._

.

Él colocó la mano sobre su boca para acallarla, y Hermione entró en pánico al sentirse amenazada. Comenzó a moverse para tratar de salir de ahí, pero al ver que no resultaba, separó los labios y enterró los dientes en su carne, con toda voracidad para lograr la ansiada libertad.

No obstante ello, la expresión de su captor no se alteró ni un milímetro con su forma de defenderse.

–Silencio, Granger –le masculló el rubio–. Puedes sacarme un pedazo si quieres, perdí la sensibilidad hace años. La única forma que te suelte es que me prometas que vas a dejar de hacer más escándalo. ¿Comprendido? No pretendo lastimarte.

Ella lo miró desconfiada, pero terminó por asentir. Draco Malfoy lentamente la fue liberando, primero quitando la mano de su boca y luego la rodilla de su estómago, agarrándola de la muñeca para levantarla de un tirón. Hermione se sintió un poco mareada, pero no lo demostró. Se palpó la ropa para sacarse la tierra y el césped de encima, sin quitarle la atención, viéndolo desenrollar su chaqueta para volvérsela a poner.

–No estás muerto –soltó en una afirmación innecesaria.

–Evidentemente.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué lo fingí? –ella volvió a asentir–. No es tu asunto, Granger, no pienso responder esa pregunta. Solo vine a despedirme de mi madre. No volverás a verme, así que puedes darme por muerto otra vez.

Él se retiró y volvió al sector donde estaba su progenitora, agachándose para arreglar un par de rosas y lanzar lejos aquellas ya podridas. Hermione, que lo había seguido por instinto, lo observaba incrédula, aún sin computar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –preguntó.

–En donde nadie puede encontrarme. Donde nadie sabe quién soy –contestó él, incorporándose luego de un momento de silencio–. Así que convéncete que esta interacción no ha sido más que producto de tu imaginación.

Sin decir adiós ni ofrecerle otra explicación, Draco Malfoy le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, mientras a ella se le repetía en la cabeza como disco rayado la frase "donde nadie sabe quién soy". _¿Era posible la existencia de un lugar así?_ En ese instante lo que más deseaba era eso, y sin razonarlo dos veces pronunció.

–Llévame.

El mago dejó de caminar pero no hizo otro ademán, como si estuviera inseguro de haber escuchado algo.

–Llévame unos días contigo –repitió Hermione Granger en una orden–. Necesito desaparecer.

Lo escuchó reír antes de girarse para mirarla.

–¿Por qué habría de hacer una idiotez como esa? –le espetó sardónico.

–Ese es el precio de mi silencio –replicó, mortalmente seria–. Si no me llevas, te delataré Malfoy.

Lo vio carcajear mientras tomaba el costado izquierdo de su cabello rubio para colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Ahora que Hermione lo pensaba, el hombre parecía sacado de una banda de rock. A diferencia de su padre, Lucius Malfoy, a Draco el cabello largo le hacía parecer más peligroso y salvaje, acentuando su rostro perfilado de una forma que lo hacía extremadamente tentador, una imagen diametralmente opuesta a ese chiquillo malcriado y cobarde que solía ser.

.

 _Parpadeó para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza._

.

–¿Así que esa es tu apuesta? –lo escuchó sisear con ojos centellantes–. Me importa un carajo que me delates, Granger. Cuando puedas hacerlo ya estaré bien lejos de aquí. Por lo demás, si te llevo conmigo es más peligroso para mí. Sería andar con un cartel gigante exponiéndome. ¿Acaso no sabes lo malditamente famosa que eres?

–Ese no es mi problema –retrucó, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él–. Si te las has arreglado para permanecer muerto por cinco años, darme algunos días de anonimato será pan comido para ti. ¿O te supera?

Advirtió que fruncía el ceño molesto con su chantaje, pero se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Hermione suponía que a él le picaban los labios por hechizarla o lanzarle un par de insultos por debajo, partiendo por "maldita sangre sucia" claro está.

–Si te vas conmigo, si accedo a esto, te atienes a mis reglas –le masculló él en tono grave.

–De acuerdo.

–Yo mando –insistió perentorio.

–En la medida que seas sensato y no me pidas cosas que estén fuera de mis principios, sí. Tú mandas.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa que le provocó sensaciones tan disímiles que no era capaz de comprender. Lo observó impávida acortar aún más las distancias sin dejar de examinarla con sus orbes de acero, como si súbitamente estuviera divertido con toda la situación.

–Cuando estás muerto, los principios son bastante flexibles, Granger –le aseguró–. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda coartar tu libertad. No sé si estás preparada para algo así considerando lo cuadrada que eres.

Ella puso los ojos en rendijas, ofendida por su percepción.

–Tú no me conoces –objetó mosqueada.

–Te conozco más de lo que te gustaría y más de lo que tú me conoces a mi –aseveró, no dándole tiempo de replicar pues continuó–. En fin. No entiendo tus motivos, pero no te los preguntaré, ya que no me competen ni me interesan. Solo procura avisar a Potter y a la comadreja que estarás fuera de alcance. No quiero que ese par de arrastrados enloquezcan y comiencen a rastrearte. Esa lápida –añadió, apuntando el trozo de cemento–, es el fin de una época a la cual no estoy dispuesto a volver, ¿está claro?

Ella asintió y extrajo de su bolso una libreta, garabateando un mensaje para luego separar la hoja y convertirla en una grulla, hechizándola con el objeto de que volara a casa, después de todo, era lógico no volver allá ahora que Ronald le había pedido un tiempo. Nadie se extrañaría.

–Listo –dijo, mirando cómo ese papel aleteaba lejos de ahí.

Él pasó el brazo por detrás de su cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo de una forma ruda.

–¿Es necesario esto? –inquirió ella con las mejillas encendidas.

–Me voy a aparecer lejos, Granger, no quiero llegar allá solo con una mitad tuya –explicó sarcásticamente contra su oreja–. ¿Preparada para pasar a la clandestinidad con el enemigo?

–Solo será unos días. No te emociones, Malfoy.

Lo sintió mover la cabeza horizontalmente.

–No –susurró mordaz–. Tú no te emociones. Para mi eres un estorbo, mientras que para ti soy una oportunidad de dejar de lado tu vida monótona.

–Mi vida no es monótona –se defendió ella de inmediato, aunque sus palabras la habían lastimado por algún motivo.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla fijamente, sin despegarla de su cuerpo ni mover un ápice el agarre de su cintura.

–¿Entonces por qué quieres borrarte de ella?

No la dejó responder. Una ráfaga de viento mágico los envolvió y ella ahogó un grito, apegándose más a él. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación de vértigo. Estaba segura que se aparecerían en otro lado, pero debía ser tan lejos que por ello parecían estar dentro de un tornado. Jamás le dio crédito a sus habilidades, pero al parecer, había subestimado al rubio, ya que ella misma no conocía que eso era posible. Hundió la cara en el hueco de su clavícula mientras su cuerpo parecía estar desintegrándose de a poco. Sin embargo, extrañamente se encontraba tranquila.

.

 _Pues curiosamente confiaba en él._

 _Solo se temía a sí misma._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Nota de la autora : créanme que esto fue igual de inesperado para mi. El 2008 dejé una pista sobre este universo (en otro fic) pero conforme pasaba el tiempo había desechado explicarlo por desmotivación. No obstante, ayer por la noche agarré el teléfono y comencé, sin nada que lo gatillara o quizás si, pero subconscientemente. _

_Ahora ustedes se estarán preguntando. ¿Por qué Draco fingió su propia muerte? ¿Dónde estuvo todos estos años? ¿Cómo esto juega con los otros universos? ¿Dónde se la llevó? Y yo les responderé: hagan sus apuestas._

 _¿Quieren que siga la historia? ¿La dejo como OS?_

 _Un abrazo melancólico (que así estoy ahora)._

 _Mad._


	2. Side A Track 2: Step Out

_Ejem… ¡Hola!, primero que todo, mil disculpas por la demora y por no poder contestar todos los reviews. Les juro que leí y disfruté cada uno de ellos. Se los agradezco de todo corazón._

 _Antes de dejarles el segundo capítulo, debo agradecerle por su asesoría a_ _ **Yulz.**_ _Mil gracias por ayudarme con todo, querida. Eres un sol._

 _Ahora, sin más introducciones, les dejo el segundo capítulo._

 _Mad._

* * *

 _._

 **Decálogo de un Muerto**

 **.**

 **Side A. Track 2: Step Out.**

.

Ni bien sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra firme cuando sintió como él la jalaba al suelo sin explicación. Hermione pretendía protestar pero un grito se congeló en su garganta al percibir como un gran animal sobrevoló su cabeza, alborotando aún más sus cabellos.

.

 _¿Dónde diablos se encontraban?_

 _._

Por el rabillo alcanzó a ver unas alas negras desaparecer en el horizonte, mientras la pálida mano de su acompañante se cerraba en su muñeca para guiar sus pasos. Parpadeó confundida al notar que con esa aparición pasaron de la noche al día, por lo que en ese lugar debían existir a lo menos seis horas de diferencia.

.

 _Demonios._

 _No se había equivocado cuando conjeturó que la había llevado lejos._

.

–Primera regla –escuchó que le decía–. Siempre hay que estar en movimiento. Nunca permanezcas mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

–¿Primera regla de qué? –preguntó confundida, mirando absorta como sus hebras doradas se movían delante de ella, deslizándose de un lado a otro con sus pasos aireados.

–De estar muerto, Granger. De borrarte de tu existencia previa.

Ella asintió a pesar de saber que no la estaba mirando, y dejó que la llevara en silencio hasta una pequeña casa que estaba al frente de ellos.

Tan solo al entrar ya se sentía un poco claustrofóbica. Ese sitio solo tenía una habitación, una antesala con un sofá, una mesa y una silla, además del baño, claro está. Era evidente que no esperaba ni quería compañía, pues ni de chiste eso estaba hecho para dos. A su mente sobrevino lo ridículamente grande que era su mansión, y el contraste que existía con ese escondite era desconcertante. Aunque bueno, _¿qué esperaba? S_ i quería desaparecer, lo lógico era pasar desapercibido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues al lado de la ventana notó otra vez el pasar de un par de alas, esta vez blancas, tan rápido que no tenía claro si podía ser realidad o producto de su imaginación.

–¿Eres cuidador de dragones? –soltó con curiosidad.

–Entrenador –respondió escueto, sacándose la chaqueta para tirarla encima de la mesa, quedando solo con la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta–. En esta versión de mí, soy entrenador.

Ella elevó una ceja interrogante.

.

 _¿En esta versión?_

 _¿Cuántas versiones existirían de Draco Malfoy?_

.

–¿Cómo aprendiste? –contrapreguntó Hermione imitándolo, quitándose su abrigo negro para doblarlo cuidadosamente y colgárselo en el brazo.

Pero él no respondió. Fue hasta su habitación y emergió de ella con una frazada, la cual se la arrojó a los brazos de improviso. Hermione alcanzó a atajarla en el aire y comprendió que ese sofá que tenía al lado sería toda la hospitalidad a la cual podría aspirar.

Lo vio amarrarse el pelo en una cola y al elevar los brazos pudo percatarse de lo tonificados que estos estaban. Una gran diferencia respecto del escuálido de antaño.

.

 _¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona?_

 _¿Qué te puede llevar a ser una versión opuesta de ti mismo?_

.

–¿Cuánto llevas acá? –quiso saber, en búsqueda de pistas.

–Tres meses –gruñó él, sin prestarle demasiada atención–. Es lo más que he durado en un lugar. Así que no la jodas.

Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta otra vez. Ella solo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones cuando lo vio salir cerrándola tras de sí. Alarmada, se adelantó para evitar su partida, interceptándolo justo milímetros antes.

–¡Espera! –exclamó en un chillido–. No pretenderás dejarme aquí, ¿cierto?

–Trabajo, Granger –masculló él, volteando el rostro para enseñarle sus facciones irritadas–. No puedo ser tu maldita niñera, ¿comprendes?, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione parpadeó aún más desconcertada. _¿Malfoy trabajando para alguien?_ Si bien parte de su fortuna había sido confiscada para la reparación de las víctimas de la guerra, por lo que tenía entendido la familia de ese sujeto seguía siendo asquerosamente millonaria. Bueno, Narcissa Malfoy lo fue en vida hasta hace poco.

–¡Qué! –gruñó el rubio, leyendo sus pensamientos a la perfección–. ¡Claro que trabajo! No es que lo necesite, tengo varias cuentas fantasmas alrededor del mundo, pero es la única forma de pasar desapercibido. Además, me mantiene ocupado, así que puedes quitar esa estúpida cara de incredulidad, ¿quieres?, no hagas que me arrepienta tan rápido de haberte traído.

Ella tragó espeso y asintió, pero no dejó ir la puerta ni desvió la mirada. Sabía que si se quedaba esperándolo en esa diminuta casa lo único que haría sería pensar, y pensar era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

.

 _Ella tampoco deseaba arrepentirse tan rápido de la decisión impulsiva que había tomado._

.

–Llévame –le pidió algo avergonzada.

–No.

–Llévame –requirió otra vez, de manera firme y suplicante a la vez–. Por favor.

El hombre rodó los ojos y se giró hasta quedar al frente de ella. Avanzó un paso y luego otro, hasta que su aliento le empezó a pegar en la frente. Luego, Hermione observó como Malfoy se agachaba hasta su altura para encararla mientras le colocaba su varita en el mentón, de manera sutil, algo amenazante, cortándole la respiración, pero con un dejo expectante en el ambiente.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–Me hago cargo de la petición de una mujer malcriada –le susurró él–. Un insoportable ratón de biblioteca que me irrita en demasía y que ahora se me pegó como goma de mascar en el zapato.

Escuchó que murmuraba algo en latín y a continuación sintió un intenso hormigueo en el rostro, que se extendió desde su barbilla hasta la punta de su cabello. Cuando él se alejó, reprimió un escalofrío y se tocó toda la cara. Ahora su nariz era más respingada y el color de su pelo era como el de él. Algo ansiosa, sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolso para comprobar su aspecto, más no se sorprendió al ver que Draco Malfoy la había transformado en su copia femenina. Probablemente la haría pasar por un familiar, era lo más lógico, lo más sencillo.

Luego, con un movimiento de varita el rubio había transfigurado sus ropas de funeral en unos _jeans_ y una blusa sin mangas, sustituyendo sus botas por unas zapatillas grises.

–¿Sabes español? –escuchó que le preguntaba.

–Lo básico.

Él rodó los ojos y volvió a murmurar otro encantamiento. Hermione contuvo el aliento y recordó esa película que había visto hace unos cinco años. Quiso bromear y decirle _"i know kung fu",_ pero de seguro él no entendería la referencia. Alguien como él jamás vería cine _muggle_.

–Asumo que por acá no saben tu verdadero nombre –esbozó, devolviendo el espejo a su bolso y colgando su abrigo en la silla.

–Asumes bien. Sígueme.

Sin esperarla, Draco reanudó sus pasos y ella tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo, colocando atención por primera vez a su entorno.

Estaba en un bosque rodeada de pinos y encinos, y a su espalda, se alzaba una cadena montañosa cuyo fin no era capaz de advertir. Repasó mentalmente sus conocimientos de geografía, pero no lograba dar con el lugar, aunque sentía que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

–¡Hola William! –escuchó que una tercera voz saludaba–. No sabía que tenías visitas.

Hermione regresó su atención al frente y observó cómo un hombre joven de tez morena y grandes ojos negros se acercaba hasta ellos. Llevaba vaqueros, camisa negra y un sombrero. A su lado, una curvilínea mujer vestida de blanco caminaba hasta ellos. Sus carnosos labios pintarrajeados de rojo eran hipnóticos, y parecían sonreírle al rubio como una invitación al pecado.

Desvió la mirada hasta Malfoy pero él no parecía reaccionar frente a su evidente provocación, es más, su indiferencia era aplastante.

.

 _¿Así que William se hacía llamar?_

.

–Mi prima –la presentó Malfoy a los recién llegados de manera breve–. No se quedará mucho.

La mujer de curvas sinuosas se aproximó mirándola de arriba abajo de forma despectiva, como si viera en ella una amenaza. Había algo en sus orbes color café que le daba escalofríos, pues parecía marcando territorio.

–Veo que te llevaste todo el encanto –comentó con una sonrisa hipócrita, guiñándole el ojo a Malfoy–. ¿Estará lista mi hermosa _princesa_?

–Te la traigo.

–Te acompaño.

Hermione notó en el rubio un suspiro de resignación cuando la mujer se le colgó del brazo para caminar con él, desapareciendo tras unos pinos. Tragó saliva y se miró los pies incómoda, rogando que volviera pronto.

–Dilo, es una víbora –esbozó el hombre de tez morena.

Ella levantó el rostro para observar a su interlocutor, el cual ostentaba una sonrisa amable que la tranquilizó.

–Tú lo has dicho –concedió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin embargo, tan pronto respondió abrió los ojos sorprendida. _¡Hablaba perfecto español! ¡Casi no tenía acento inglés!_ El corazón le retumbaba emocionado con el descubrimiento. Hace años no experimentaba esa sensación gracias a la magia, pues se había vuelto algo rutinario. Anotó mentalmente pedirle a Malfoy que le enseñara ese hechizo. _¿Cuántos trucos tendría él bajo la manga?_

Una mano estirada se atravesó en su campo visual y la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

–Juan Carlos –se identificó su acompañante.

Ella parpadeó y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa antes de responder. No se habían puesto de acuerdo con Malfoy cuál sería su nombre, por lo que tendría que improvisar.

–Ofelia –contestó estrechándole la mano–. Me llamo Ofelia.

–Bruja, ¿no?

Hermione se tensó, pero él solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

–Relájate. Yo también lo soy. Bueno, no bruja. Mago.

–Y ella...

–¿María? –se adelantó Juan Carlos–. No. Ella no tiene idea de nada. De nada de la vida, a decir verdad. Es más tonta que una puerta, aunque probablemente esté siendo injusto con la puerta.

Ella no pudo reprimir la cara de satisfacción que se formó en su rostro al escucharlo.

–Siempre me ha llamado la atención el amor fraternal. Soy hija única, así que siempre me sorprende.

–¿Hermano de esa? –replicó él, mordaz–. ¿Qué pedo? no manches, aunque entiendo el error. En realidad, desde que mi madre murió, mi padre se las busca cada vez más jóvenes. Esta pendeja ha sido la peor de todas.

–Lo lamento.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, asumido, y observó a lo lejos como se acercaba María junto a _"William"_ , todavía colgada de su brazo como un grillete. A Hermione le sorprendía el descaro de la mujer, que parecía controlar a duras penas sus feromonas, las cuales parecían pasar de largo pues Malfoy seguía con la misma cara de apatía de cuando se marcharon.

–Si tan solo tu primo le diera una chance, mi padre vería la calaña de mujer que se buscó y me ahorraría un problema –masculló entre dientes Juan Carlos.

–No entiendo.

–¿No la ves? parece que tiene un orgasmo cada vez que lo ve. Me corto un huevo y la mitad del otro porque es así. Lamentablemente, William es demasiado profesional para hacerle el favor a esa pinche vieja.

–¿Y quién es _"princesa"_?

–Una yegua –explicó él–. Pero es la excusa. Como ella no sabe de la existencia de la magia, cree que William es el entrenador de caballos de papá, aunque en realidad, se encarga de nuestros dragones. Quiso venir porque, pues, es una arrastrada.

Hermione asintió mientras calculaba los pocos segundos que le quedaban para tratar de averiguar algo más de la actual vida de Draco Malfoy, pues él y María estaban a sólo unos metros.

–¿Y cómo lo conociste? –preguntó apresurada.

–¿A William? Solo apareció un día. Mi padre lo contrató sin más. Parece que tu primo se sabe vender bien.

No pudo seguir ahondando.

Nuevamente estaban acompañados y Malfoy no tardó en despacharlos con un par de excusas poco elaboradas. Juan Carlos se despidió de ella llamándola por su _"nuevo nombre"_ , mientras María sencillamente la ignoró, depositando un sensual beso en la comisura del labio del rubio.

Tan pronto desaparecieron, Draco se limpió insistentemente el lugar con la muñeca.

–¿Así que Ofelia? –soltó mirándola de lado–. Que poco acertada tu elección.

Hermione quedó petrificada. Esperaba cualquier comentario, menos un reproche sobre su falsa de identidad.

–¿Por qué? –replicó levemente ofendida.

Él comenzó el trayecto de regreso a su pequeña casa y Hermione tuvo que caminar rápidamente para no quedar atrás.

–Porque no tienes nada de Ofelia, Granger –explicó con un tono frío–. Más bien, eres como un Hamlet que le rompe la paciencia al resto con tus divagaciones intelectuales, analizando las cosas más de la cuenta, circulando más en lo teórico que en lo práctico. No tienes la vitalidad de una Ofelia, ni te veo enloqueciendo como una. Aunque ahora que lo digo en voz alta, algún tornillo suelto has de tener si me has obligado a traerte hasta acá.

Hermione quedó tan patidifusa que no fue capaz de contradecirlo. Primero, porque Draco Malfoy hubiera relacionado su elección con Shakespeare, y segundo, porque lo hubiera leído. Por otro lado, ni ella misma se dio cuenta que su elección había sido influenciada indirectamente por su nombre falso: _William_.

Entraron nuevamente a la casa, pero solo fue de paso. Draco cruzó su diminuta sala y abrió inmediatamente otra puerta, una en la que no había reparado antes. Al seguirlo y salir de ahí junto a él, parpadeó extrañada. Ese trozo de madera daba a una ciudad más bien antigua.

.

 _¿_ _Cómo era posible?_

.

–Cierra la boca, Granger. Te van a entrar moscas.

Ella juntó los labios con las mejillas coloradas al notar que estaba boqueando como pez fuera del agua de la sorpresa.

–¿Dónde estamos?

Lo vio rodar los ojos exasperado, pero poco le importaba su reacción. Realmente estaba intrigada con el panorama.

–La puerta por la que recién salimos da a la Ciudad de Guanajuato.

–¿México?

–La otra puerta –continuó Malfoy–, la de antes, da a la Sierra Madre Oriental.

–Oh.

Negando hastiado, él siguió caminando con ella copiándole los pasos. Una parte, perdida pensando en cómo Malfoy hechizó esa minúscula casa para estar en dos lugares a la vez –o tal vez, en un tercer lugar o en ninguno–, mientras que la otra parte de ella estaba embobada con la ciudad.

.

 _Era sencillamente preciosa._

.

Su alucinante arquitectura colonial la tenía vuelta loca, sus empedrados la hacían sentir suspendida en el tiempo, mientras que sus laberínticos callejones alimentaban su ánimo de aventura, de explorar cada metro cuadrado, de conocer cada rincón. No recordaba haber visto semejante mezcla antes, ni sentirse tan entusiasmada con un lugar desde Hogwarts.

Las fachadas estaban trazadas con diversos colores, la ciudad contaba con una interesante forma de distribuir el espacio, eso sin contar con las escalinatas que salían de la nada... _¡Joder!_ Era como haber hallado su alma gemela hecha ciudad. Una verdadera joya que había encontrado solo por casualidad.

Súbitamente, la noche devoró el día, se hizo el ruido y comenzó a llenarse cada esquina de gente. Afuera de una tienda de recuerdos que decía _"callejón del beso"_ se acumulaban personas esperando tomar una fotografía y la curiosidad la carcomía por saber de qué se trataba eso, del porqué del interés.

El camino estrecho por el que caminaban comenzó a empinarse, para descender enseguida y volver a levantarse, en un paseo vertiginoso atestado de gente. De pronto, la vía se ensanchó un poco y Hermione notó que iban por una calle llamada _"Alonso"_. Sin embargo, al parecer la multitud provocó que tuvieran que desviarse del trayecto, ya que su _"guía turístico"_ se notaba molesto, aunque a ella no le importó caminar de más. Pasaron por el costado de una plaza en cuyo centro se encontraba una estatua que ostentaba una bella mujer en su punta, pero no pudo apreciar bien sus detalles ya que no quería perder de vista a Malfoy.

Hermione debía recordarse de tanto en tanto el cerrar la boca, porque ya todo se había vuelto surreal. Bandas musicales interpretando en plena calle, artistas callejeros, alegría, risas, y una mezcla cultural que escapaba a cualquier otra experiencia. Era una sensación de jolgorio colectivo notable que martillaba su pecho con excitación.

–¿Siempre es así o se está celebrando algo? –preguntó asombrada.

–Llegaste en pleno Festival Internacional Cervantino –explicó serio, sin darle mucha atención–. Se trata de dieciocho días dedicados a celebrar el arte. Este año los invitados de honor son Japón y China.

Hermione apuntó a un grupo de muchachas que estaba bailando zarzuela a las afueras de un hermoso teatro estilo neoclásico que estaba alumbrado con luces cálidas desde el suelo a modo de escenario.

–Bueno, también España –añadió.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

Tenía ganas de bailar, de cantar, de pintar e incluso, de volar. Todo a la vez de ser posible. No tenía idea que el arte le podía pegar así de fuerte. Era su primera revelación como _"muerta"_ , y comía ansias por descubrir más.

–Esto es increíble –musitó en un suspiro.

–Lo es –concedió él, sorprendiéndola al no lanzarle algún comentario venenoso propio de él–. Lástima que tuve que asesinar mi identidad para descubrir cosas como éstas.

Hermione no supo qué responder, es más, recién estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo extraño que era pasear y conversar civilizadamente con él, así que se enfocó a seguirlo intentando no extraviarse.

Si realmente quería _"dejar de ser ella"_ una temporada, era necesario anotar en su lista de metas el parar con el rollo de sobre analizar las cosas. Separarse de su lado _"Hamlet"_ , aunque claro, solo tenía rasgos de ese personaje en lo intelectual. No es que tuviera una búsqueda de venganza en la agenda ni planeado un asesinato en el menú. O al menos, no creía que eso estuviera en su naturaleza. Aunque nunca se sabe, _¿no?,_ bajo las circunstancias apropiadas, quizás podría obrar como una verdadera villana.

.

 _Sacudió la cabeza para espantar el pensamiento._

 _No era el momento de pensar en cosas tan abstractas._

.

A medida que avanzaban, la muchedumbre no paraba de aumentar. Las risas, la música, la gente algo más eufórica a causa del alcohol, se hicieron más que presentes.

–¡No te vayas a perder! –gritó él para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido ambiente, y acto seguido, hizo lo impensado.

 _._

 _Tomó su mano._

.

Hermione vio el movimiento en cámara lenta, apreciando el momento exacto cuando la mano de Malfoy se apretó contra la suya, enlazando sus dedos para afirmar el agarre. Al hacerlo, él ni siquiera la miró, pues estaba preocupado en seguir adelante, no dándole la más mínima importancia, pero ella se sintió tan descolocada que su mente se puso en blanco, dejándose arrastrar sin oponer resistencia.

 _¡¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?!_ Se dijo a sí misma al recuperar la cordura.

En su vida, jamás habría imaginado que él, Draco Malfoy, estandarte de la pureza de la sangre y un cabrón de primera línea, voluntariamente había decidido cogerle la mano a la que alguna vez torturó con el apodo de _"sangre sucia"_. Pero el contacto no duró mucho, ya que pronto ya habían llegado a destino.

Estaban frente a un bar que solo tenía por señalética un cuadrado en cuyo interior cuatro "G" formaban una especie de flor. Abajo, la palabra "GRILL" en mayúscula era toda la designación del lugar. Entraron con dificultad, pero eso no impidió que ella notara los imponentes pilares que estaban a cada lado, y el techo absurdamente alto que estaba al centro, que permitía una vista perfecta a la pista de baile desde el segundo piso.

–¿Trabajas acá?

–Haces muchas preguntas, Granger –le espetó él, ya sin paciencia–. Mejor quédate y no te metas en problemas. Procura no emborracharte.

.

 _Y sin más advertencias, el rubio se internó entre la multitud._

.

Ella se quedó clavada al piso observándolo avanzar hasta la barra, saltándola de un brinco afirmado de su mano izquierda para colocarse del otro lado. _"¡¿Malfoy era el maldito Barman?!"_ La situación cada vez era más irreal, tanto, que se sentía en otro planeta.

–¿Novia de William?

Se dio vuelta y un grupo cinco de señoras bien emperifolladas de unos cincuenta años, pero aparentando diez menos, la estaban cercando. Todas llevaban tacones imposibles y vestidos ajustados con estampados de algún animal. El término "MILF" se apareció inmediatamente en su cerebro y no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada, especialmente al traer zapatillas en ese lugar.

–Prima –respondió con reserva y algo de desconfianza.

–¡Ah! Qué alivio. Mucho gusto, soy Clara. No nos malinterprete, querida. Solo queremos vivir el sueño de que alguna de nuestras hijas tienen una oportunidad con él –explicó otra.

Hermione se atoró con su propia saliva y las miró de forma intercalada. Si bien parecían listas para seducir, en el fondo seguían siendo las típicas madres preocupadas por el destino amoroso de sus hijas _… ¡Maldición!_ Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había avisado a su propia madre sobre tu desaparición temporal. Tendría que escribirle lo más pronto posible.

–¿Y por qué quieren eso? –se atrevió a preguntar, mirando instintivamente hacia la barra donde se encontraba Draco sirviendo tragos como una máquina.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí con la incredulidad marcada en sus maquillados rostros.

–¿No conoce a su primo acaso? –inquirió una de ellas, asombrada–. ¡Porque es un encanto! Si bien cada vez que lo veo está serio e incluso con expresión enojada, siempre ha sido un caballero y nos ha ayudado más de una vez sin pedir nada a cambio.

–Es cierto –secundó la que tenía cabellos dorados a la fuerza–. A mi hace una semana me arregló el techo de la casa. Pero ni te emociones Lupe, que será el futuro galán de mi Joaquina.

–¿Esa Joaquina? –apuntó la que hasta entonces no había hablado, indicando hacia el fondo de la pista.

Ahí se encontraba una muchacha, que más que bailar, estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a un fortachón que tenía sus grandes manos ancladas a sus caderas.

–En algo tiene que entretenerse la niña hasta que él se fije en ella, ¿o no? –respondió su madre sin inmutarse, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de su trago.

Las mujeres estallaron en risas y Hermione las acompañó de buena gana, sintiéndose extrañamente acogida por ese grupo de desconocidas. No obstante, no tuvo oportunidad de conocerlas más, pues una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo para llamar su atención.

–¿Bailamos?

Ella achicó los ojos para poder reparar en la identidad del sujeto, ya que las luces del local la tenían media aturdida.

–Juan Carlos –soltó al reconocerlo–. No creo que sea...

Pero no la dejó responder. Le tomó de la mano y la arrastró al centro de la pista, donde estaba más repleto de gente y donde el público los empujaba hasta dejarlos pegados entre sí.

–Esas viejas _muggle_ pueden ser un verdadero fastidio –le susurró en la oreja, y un dejo de alcohol se coló en las fosas nasales de Hermione–. Creo que me acabo de convertir en tu héroe.

–La verdad me parecieron muy amistosas e interesantes –respondió ella tratando de alejarse, pero las personas que la rodeaban se lo hacían difícil–. ¿Qué haces acá?

–Tu primo no es el único al que le gusta venir a compartir con _muggles_ de vez en cuando, Ofelia –puntualizó, bebiendo de una cerveza que llevaba en la mano, mientras que, con la otra, la rodeaba por la cintura para acercarla aún más–. Además, tenía ganas de verte otra vez. Tuve el presentimiento que William te traería acá.

Ella se erizó por completo. No le gustaba para nada la situación ni mucho menos que la estuviera tocando sin su permiso. Antes le había parecido un joven amable, pero algunos hombres se volvían unos verdaderos idiotas con una pizca de alcohol.

–Juan Carlos –replicó severa–, no quiero que me malinterpretes. Tengo novio.

–¡Oh! Directo en el pecho –contestó él teatralmente, aún sin soltarla–. La clásica excusa.

–No estoy mintiendo –insistió ceñuda, tratando de zafarse–. Tengo novio. No me siento cómoda bailando contigo.

–¿Y dónde está tu supuesto novio?

–En Inglaterra.

–Bueno –esbozó, ahora cerrando el agarre con el otro brazo. Hermione sentía la botella de cerveza chocar contra su espalda–. Me suena a que está demasiado lejos como para que le importe.

Ella contuvo las ganas de hechizarlo, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, había dejado la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

–Juan Carlos, no...

–¿Estás sordo acaso?

La voz de Draco Malfoy emergió de la nada, alzándose sobre el ruido sin mayor dificultad. Era gélida, distante, pero a la vez violenta. _¿En qué momento había aparecido al lado de ambos?_ Ni idea, pero se había materializado en el momento preciso, justo a espaldas de su captor.

–Vamos, tu prima está grande, puede hacer lo que quiera.

–Exacto –contestó él, sin inmutarse–, y no quiere bailar contigo. Suéltala.

–Oblígame –lo toreó a modo de broma.

.

 _Pero el rubio no estaba jugando._

.

Dicho y hecho, en dos segundos Draco Malfoy había pisoteado la parte posterior de la pierna izquierda del hombre, logrando que éste se arrodillara y liberándola de paso. Hermione retrocedió en el instante en que Juan Carlos trató de incorporarse para golpearlo, pero Malfoy esquivó el ataque con facilidad y lo devolvió, arrojándolo al piso de un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

A su alrededor, la gente dejó bailar atestiguando la escena, y a la distancia, ella sintió encima los ojos de las cinco mujeres que antes le habían hablado, que no daban crédito de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aparentemente, Malfoy era una persona tranquila para ellos y verlo actuar de esa forma los dejó helados.

Molesto por la atención, Draco enrolló la mano en la muñeca de su _"prima"_ y la tiró hasta la salida sin dirigirle la palabra ni la mirada. Hicieron el recorrido de regreso a la casa en silencio, hasta que finalmente, él explotó.

–¡Te dije que no la jodieras!

–¡Yo no hice nada! –se defendió ella de inmediato–. ¡Él me estaba forzando! ¡Y ya suéltame que me lastimas!

Nuevamente, dicho y hecho, Draco la soltó sin aviso y ella trastabilló, casi yéndose de espaldas.

–¡Eres un...! ¡Oye espera!

Él no aminoró el paso por lo que ella tuvo que esforzarse un poco para alcanzarlo. Iba a recriminarle su falta de delicadeza cuando su mirada se fijó en la expresión de su rostro.

.

 _Estaba preocupado._

 _Tremendamente preocupado._

.

–Qué te dijeron.

No lo entonó como pregunta y tampoco era la disculpa que esperaba por su actitud brusca, pero Hermione supo que no era tiempo de polemizar.

–Dime. Qué te dijeron –insistió él.

–Puras maravillas sobre ti –respondió cruzándose de brazos–. Parece que te tienen cariño. Todas esas mujeres te querían de novio para sus hijas.

Notó que la mandíbula del hombre se contraía, y Hermione supo que no era lo que esperaba oír.

–Maldición, tendré que irme.

–¿Por qué?

Draco se detuvo y giró en cuarenta y cinco grados para enfrentarla.

–Segunda regla, Granger –instruyó serio–. Nunca te encariñes ni dejes que se encariñen contigo si quieres seguir _"muerto"._ Cuando te quieren, desean conocerte cada vez más, y es difícil ocultar el pasado en esas circunstancias. Eventualmente la verdad saldrá a la luz en ese caso. ¿Comprendes?

Ella asintió en silencio y siguieron el camino. Él con los puños apretados y ella con las manos reposando en los bolsillos, dándole vueltas a sus palabras. _¿Eso significaba que Malfoy había pasado los últimos cinco años sin establecer relaciones de verdad con nadie?_ Debía ser una vida muy solitaria y triste, lo que aumentaba su curiosidad por saber qué le había orillado a tomar una decisión tan radical como la de fingir su propia muerte.

Llegaron a casa en absoluto mutismo, hasta que él rompió la tensión.

–Mañana nos vamos a primera hora del país, así que duérmete... ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba.

Hermione observó como él se acercaba y retrocedió por instinto, hasta que su retaguardia chocó contra la pared. Él levantó su varita para colocarla en su mentón y murmuró un hechizo que hizo hormiguear su rostro. Esta vez, Hermione no necesitó un espejo. Sabía perfectamente que él le había devuelto su apariencia natural.

–Así está mejor –comentó para sí mismo.

Lo vio voltearse con intenciones de encerrarse en su habitación, cuando ella recordó algo importante.

–Draco...

–¿Tanta familiaridad, Granger? –la atajó de inmediato, con la ceja enarcada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

 _._

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil a veces?_

.

–Malfoy –rectificó–. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Soltó la pregunta antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarla de mejor forma y supo que se había sobrepasado, pues pudo apreciar la mirada gris de él ensombrecerse.

–¿Por qué te estás ocultando de la comadreja? –retrucó de forma cruel.

–No me oculto de Ron –alegó tratando de mantener la tranquilidad–. Estoy escapando de mi misma. De ser yo.

–Interesante –concedió él para su extrañeza–. Pero no te creo ni tampoco te diré por qué desaparecí. Por lo demás, no me creerías.

–Pruébame.

–No vale la pena.

Él volvió a girarse y ella percibió cierto dejo de decepción en sus palabras.

.

 _¿En realidad pensaba que nadie le creería?_

.

–¡Malfoy! –lo llamó al percatarse que él ya tenía casi cerrada su puerta–, ¿podrías prestarme algo para dormir? Te prometo que mañana me compro ropa.

Lo escucho gruñir y por la abertura le lanzó una camiseta negra y larga.

–Gracias.

.

 _Pero como toda respuesta, solo obtuvo un portazo._

.

Hermione suspiró. Se desvistió y se colocó la prenda que alcanzaba a tapar su intimidad lo suficiente, para luego echarse en el sofá y arroparse con la frazada. Sin embargo, por más que se movió en ese lugar, no encontró una posición cómoda para dormir. Era muy viejo y los resortes se le enterraban en la piel, así que extrajo su varita del abrigo que reposaba en la silla y trató de arreglarlo, pero el maldito mueble parecía inmune a sus encantamientos.

A las tres horas de sueño fallido, y tremendamente frustrada por el cansancio, se levantó y cruzó la puerta de Malfoy con el fin de reclamar contra ese sofá endemoniado. Lo que jamás esperó fue que el dueño de casa también estuviera despierto, leyendo un libro cuyo título no alcanzaba a distinguir en la tenue luz. Estaba sentado en su cama de plaza y media, con el torso desnudo y el cabello suelto, cayéndole por sus hombros. Hermione agradeció a Merlín por la escasa iluminación de la habitación. Ocultaba a la perfección su cara encendida por el pudor.

.

 _Él la miraba sobre las páginas con cara interrogante._

 _Y a ella se le aceleraron las pulsaciones del nerviosismo_.

.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó cómo maniobra distractora–. ¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

–Llevo años teniéndolos –contestó él, cerrando el libro lentamente y colocándolo en su regazo–. No recuerdo qué se siente soñar de corrido.

–Lo lamento.

–Tú y yo sabemos que no tiene por qué importarte –le soltó impasible–. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

Hermione de solo recordar el motivo de la visita recobró la compostura.

–Tu sofá es lo más incómodo de la vida y ni siquiera puedo hechizarlo para que deje de serlo.

–Lo sé.

Su desfachatez la dejó de una pieza.

–¿Es a propósito? –balbuceó incrédula.

–Por supuesto que lo es.

–¿Otra regla para estar muerto?

.

 _Él rio._

 _Nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa forma._

 _Libre, sin maldad de por medio._

.

–No –aclaró–. Es solo una técnica para que ninguna mujer esté tentada a querer pasar la noche completa. Es más, me sorprende que hayas aguantado tantas horas.

La implicancia del asunto y la mirada significativa de su ex compañero de Hogwarts la hizo arrugar la nariz.

–Eres asqueroso.

–Soy práctico –respondió con una mueca soberbia–. Me evito explicaciones. Además, no busco nada serio. En mis condiciones, tampoco podría aspirar a otra cosa.

Hermione suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara, exhausta.

–Malfoy. Si no duermo apropiadamente seré sumamente desagradable –él enarcó la ceja–. Más que ahora, créeme. ¿No puedes colocarle un hechizo expansible?

–Tampoco –desechó para su desgracia–. El hecho que todos mis muebles sean resistentes a la magia también es un disuasivo para mí. Solo te queda una opción.

.

 _Y por segunda vez, hizo lo improbable._

 _Abrió su cama y le dejó un espacio._

.

Hermione sintió su pulso dispararse y podría jurar que parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que estaba. _¿En verdad le estaba ofreciendo dormir con él? ¿En qué maldito mundo paralelo se encontraba?_ Se volteó para mirar el sofá y luego volvió a ver el espacio al lado del rubio. Honestamente, no estaba dispuesta a volver a acostarse en ese asqueroso e incómodo mueble, y el agotamiento la estaba destruyendo.

.

 _Eran demasiadas emociones por un día._

.

–¡Oh, qué diablos! –exclamó rendida y se acostó a su lado, enrollándose a más no poder en las sábanas para evitar el contacto con su piel–. No te sobrepases –advirtió severa, y le dio la espalda, cerrando los ojos con fiereza.

Lo escuchó reír otra vez y el _"click"_ de la lámpara le anunció que ahora estaban completamente a oscuras.

–Descuida. Será como dormir con un saco de papas al lado. No me provocas nada –le aseguró.

Hermione le gruñó algo inteligible de regreso y cayó completamente vencida, mientras él se acomodaba en su espacio colocando su cabeza sobre su propio brazo para seguir en vela mirando el techo.

.

 _Sin embargo, algo no presupuestado ocurrió._

.

El calor corporal de ella lo atontó como el mejor de los tranquilizantes, y cayó dormido, no despertando hasta varias horas después.

.

 _Por primera vez en años._

 _._

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _._

 _Nota de la autora : ¿A dónde creen que se la llevará Draco ahora? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_


	3. Side A Track 3: All the things that

¡DISCULPEN LA DEMORAAAAAAAA!

Después de ese grito rogando su perdón, heme aquí, regresando con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que el tiempo transcurrido sea indemnizado con esta actualización.

Creo que me faltaron muchos _reviews_ por responder, de verdad lo lamento. Sin embargo, no tengan duda que leí cada uno de sus comentarios, y que cada uno de ellos me hizo muy feliz.

Por otro lado, quería contarles que gracias a Sunset82 y Hawker´s Alley pude subir mi primera historia traducida al inglés (The Experiment). Si pueden y tienen tiempo, por favor pasen por allá a dejar sus saludos =).

Sin más introducciones y dejándoles un abrazo.

Mad.

* * *

 **.**

 **Decálogo de un Muerto**

 **.**

 **Side A. Track 3: All These Things That I´ve Done**

 **.**

Parpadeó tratando de acostumbrar los ojos a la luz, percibiendo poco a poco como los recuerdos regresaban a su cabeza. Tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, la velocidad de sus movimientos casi le provocan una lesión. Se sentó tan rápidamente en esa pequeña cama que una punzada recorrió toda su musculatura, lo que no evitó que con desesperación afirmara entre sus dedos la sábana para cubrirse, aunque la camiseta negra que le había prestado Malfoy ya hacía el trabajo a la perfección.

.

 _Pero para su sorpresa, estaba sola en el colchón._

.

El dueño de casa se encontraba de pie frente a ella, terminando un café apoyado en la pared, observándola fijamente en un examen que la hizo sentir desnuda y nerviosa. Él llevaba una camiseta gris y el cabello mojado, cayendo por sus hombros despreocupadamente. Al parecer, acababa de ducharse, pero lo que la alarmó fueron sus ojos, que brillaban de una forma extraña y misteriosa.

–¿Qué miras? –le ladró más brusca de lo que pretendía, arrimando aún más las sábanas a su cuerpo.

–¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

–Malfoy...

Él rodó los ojos con hastío y caminó lentamente hasta ella, que no tardó en tratar de incrustarse en el respaldo. Hermione contuvo la respiración al verlo sentarse en la orilla de la cama con una lentitud que parecía planificada, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua corrían por su pelo, dejando marcas en su ropa, dándole una apariencia algo agreste, impropia para alguien de su abolengo.

Hermione no tuvo miedo, pues algo dentro de ella le susurraba que él era inofensivo. Sin embargo, su cercanía le provocaba una inesperada sensación de vulnerabilidad y desconcierto, ya que sentía que, a pesar de conocerlo, en realidad no lo conocía en lo absoluto. Su rostro, en otra época altanero y arrogante, en ese instante sólo demostraba una expresión lejana y enigmática.

 _¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar así?_ Se preguntó ella, y podría haber jurado que Malfoy leyó la pregunta pero decidió ignorarla.

–Te miraba porque pensaba que me equivoqué –esbozó él entonces, sin quitarle la atención de encima–. Si me provocas algo, Granger.

.

 _Él dejó la frase en el aire._

 _Y ella sintió que palidecía, reproduciendo mil y una novelas en su cabeza…_

… _hasta que él decidió continuar._

 _._

–Sueño –completó, descolocándola por completo.

Un ataque de tos inesperado atrapó su garganta, y Hermione quería que se la tragara la tierra por haberse imaginado otros cuentos. Unos muy injustificados que no debían aparecer en su mente insolente.

–¿Qué? –soltó cuando pudo respirar nuevamente.

Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para responder, bebiendo un largo sorbo de su taza, mientras ella lo miraba atenta, en parte intrigada y en parte indignada.

–Por algún extraño motivo –continuó él, como si hablase para sí mismo–, descansé profundamente como hace tiempo no lo lograba. Al parecer, eres soporífera y me aburres hasta la inconsciencia. Me desplomé como un lirón.

–Como un hurón querrás decir –lo picó ella, tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de su comentario.

Los orbes de su acompañante brillaron con cierta complicidad.

–Graciosa.

–Me das material.

Draco suspiró y Hermione notó que él reprimía su lengua venenosa de devolverle la "cortesía". El Malfoy de antaño no habría dudado un instante, pero este parecía una versión alternativa de él. _¿Acaso estaría con un doble?_ Eso tendría más sentido que su radical cambio de personalidad.

–En fin, Granger –retomó la palabra–. Considerando lo molesta que has sido y que por tu culpa tendré que irme de México, estaba pensando en que mientras estés usurpando de mi tiempo, dormirás conmigo.

Un pitido apareció en los tímpanos de la mujer, el cual fue seguido por un silencio incómodo. Ella esperaba que él comenzará a carcajear en cualquier momento, pero las risas nunca llegaron. Comenzó a boquear pasmada, incapaz de procesar la información.

–¿Estás bromeando? –logró pronunciar.

.

 _Una leve sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro afilado de él_.

 _Una que reforzaba la verdad de sus palabras._

 _Y Hermione se atoró con su propia saliva al comprender las implicancias del asunto._

.

–En primer lugar –comenzó, con voz de campanillas gracias a la ansiedad–, no fue mi culpa lo de ayer. Te vas porque te tienen aprecio, no por la pelea con ese sujeto. En segundo lugar, ¡ni de chiste dormiré contigo! ¡qué crees que soy! ¡¿una frazada común?!

Él le enarcó la ceja izquierda divertido y comenzó a inclinarse, probablemente para intimidarla, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil, desafiante por fuera aunque extremadamente histérica con su cercanía por dentro.

–Creo que te confundiste –siseó lo suficientemente serio como para indicarle su determinación–. Dije que, si quieres permanecer en fuga, dormirás conmigo. No es una pregunta, ni una negociación. Es una condición. Por lo demás, estoy hablando de dormir, no de acostarte conmigo. Hay una gran diferencia en el uso del lenguaje, y para tu infortunio, me estoy refiriendo solo a lo primero...

–¡Lo sé! –lo interrumpió, colorada hasta las orejas–. ¡No necesitas explicármelo!

–¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Somos adultos, Granger. Es un trato justo. Tu anonimato por mi descanso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía surreal que su otrora enemigo le estuviera pidiendo eso como moneda de cambio, aunque si le daba dos vueltas, de ser verdad que padecía de insomnio y que gracias a su compañía pudo dormir, no era tan descabellado aferrarse a la posibilidad de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo de forma regular, cualquiera que fuera el precio.

Lo observó en silencio y luego bajó la mirada a sus propias manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo en puños. Suponía que si lo amenazaba con delatarlo, con hacer público que en verdad no estaba muerto, ya poco le importaría. Simplemente se esfumaría como humo y nunca más sabría de él.

.

 _Algo se retorció en su estómago, aunque no comprendía qué o por qué._

.

–Lo pensaré –declaró.

–Bueno. Piénsalo en el trayecto. Ahora nos tenemos que ir. Te duchas allá.

–¿Allá? –repitió–. ¿Dónde?

Pero él no le contestó. Se levantó y se acercó a un pequeño armario que estaba en una esquina, extrayendo de ahí un traje que parecía de motorista, color negro. Con un movimiento de varita lo encogió unos centímetros y con la mirada le señaló a Hermione que ese sería su atuendo. Salió de la habitación y Hermione, más por inercia que por otra cosa, con dificultad comenzó a enfundarse en él, ya que era muy ajustado. Una vez que terminó, se amarró el cabello con un elástico que encontró por ahí y comenzó a buscarlo, pero no estaba en casa. Miró ambas puertas de salida decidiendo emerger por aquella que daba a la Sierra Madre, no equivocándose por fortuna. Ahí estaba él, en un atuendo de similar al de ella, también con el cabello amarrado.

Comenzó a avanzar para interrogarlo sobre qué harían a continuación, pero un temblor seguido de unos sonidos de pisadas la detuvo en seco. Uno de los dragones que antes sólo había visto de reojo, avanzaba hasta Malfoy, agachando su cabeza para que él pudiera acariciarlo. Era blanco como la nieve, quizás albino, y sus grandes ojos parecían un par de cristales.

Hermione estaba paralizada y asombrada. La criatura era asombrosa, sus escamas brillaban con los primeros rayos de la mañana, en tonos tornasol que eran hipnotizantes. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que parecía que el dragón le estuviera diciendo algo a Malfoy, y que él estuviera comprendiéndolo a la perfección. Aparentemente el rubio le hacía honor a su nombre: Draco.

De pronto, la conexión entre ambos se cortó y comenzaron a mirarla. Con un movimiento de mentón él le indicó que se subiera al majestuoso animal, el que se recostó para que ella pudiera montarlo. Hermione miró intercaladamente a su nuevo "medio de transporte" y a su entrenador.

–¿Enloqueciste? –espetó con incredulidad.

–No.

Su respuesta fue seca y su expresión impaciente. Hermione sentía que le faltaba la respiración con la mera idea.

–Ni creas que me voy a subir, Malfoy –aseguró intranquila–. No me gusta volar.

–Pues qué lástima, porque es la única forma. No lo dejaré atrás.

Nuevamente, ese hombre no estaba bromeando, y a ella se le ponía la piel de gallina de solo pensar en despegar los pies del suelo.

–¿Es tuyo siquiera?

–Técnicamente no –confesó Draco sin pudor, encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero si le preguntas a Haruki te dirá que le importa una mierda y que me sigue a donde yo vaya. Y que se alegre ese bastardo de Juan Carlos de que no me llevo a Toshio también.

Con una agilidad atlética, Malfoy se afirmó del dragón y se subió a él, como cualquiera se sube a una bicicleta. Excepto que esto no era una bicicleta. Excepto que en vez de manejar por tierra, volarían varios metros sobre ella. Claro, sin contar que un dragón era un ser vivo peligroso.

.

 _Hermione sentía que se le encogía el corazón de terror con sólo imaginarlo._

.

–Apúrate, no tengo todo el día –puntualizó él, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir.

Con cautela y aún no muy convencida, Hermione cogió su mano y sintió como era alzada con facilidad, como si no pesara más que un kilo de pan. Pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse la fuerza de él, pues tan pronto su trasero tocó el lomo del dragón, el miedo se hizo de sus sentidos. Sin proponérselo, casi por instinto, se aferró con los brazos a la cintura de Malfoy, escondiendo la cara en su espalda.

–Debo estar demente –susurró en un hilo de voz, con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Recién te percatas? –lo escuchó contestar, antes de notar que pronunciaba un encantamiento desconocido.

Sintió como si una burbuja de oxígeno se posara alrededor de su cabeza, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué estaba pasando. Enterró las uñas en el traje del rubio cuando el dragón despegó, y ahogó un grito de espanto al sentir cómo se elevaba cada vez más. Pero, para su confusión, no sentía su cabello moverse ni algún tipo de ráfaga en el rostro. Se despegó de la espalda de su acompañante y con mucha fuerza de voluntad abrió los párpados para comprender qué estaba pasando. Para su sorpresa, algo transparente estaba protegiendo su cabeza sin obstruir la maravillosa panorámica que tenía del campo de nubes a su alrededor.

" _A la velocidad y altura que vamos, no podrías respirar sin protección"_ oyó a Malfoy explicar dentro de su cabeza. _"Tenemos varias horas de viaje"_ agregó, _"así que te recomiendo que te relajes y dejes de perforarme el abdomen"._

Hermione asintió aunque él no pudiera verla. Trató de aflojar el agarre, dándose cuenta que, por la fuerza ejercida, sus dedos estaban algo acalambrados. Notó que el traje que le había entregado Malfoy le estaba proveyendo de calor suficiente para que no se enfriara. Su acompañante había pensado en cada detalle para que fuera un viaje sin contratiempos. Quién lo diría.

 _¿Cuántas horas estuvieron surcando los cielos?_ La verdad, podían ser muchas, pero eso daba igual. La inesperada confianza que él le generaba logró que su pánico transitara a seguridad, y la seguridad dio pie al asombro, al disfrute de la experiencia, a la apertura de los sentidos. De vez en cuando, Malfoy aplicaba un hechizo desilusionador y reducía la altura, permitiéndole a ambos disfrutar del paisaje.

.

 _México era sencillamente hermoso._

 _Y Hermione anotó que debía visitarlo por su cuenta alguna vez._

.

Eventualmente, la luz solar se volvió más tenue y acogedora. Hermione supo que pronto atardecería, haciéndola consciente del tiempo, pues tenía la mente en blanco y no se había percatado. Sus pupilas devoraban el entorno y su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de guardar cada detalle.

Aterrizaron de manera suave en un lugar repleto de vegetación exótica, de un tono verde brillante que jamás había visto en otro lugar. Malfoy quitó el encantamiento de su cabeza y el sonido de las aves silvestres se filtró por sus oídos como una suave canción de cuna. Todo era demasiado irreal.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó ella cuando recuperó el aliento.

–Yucatán.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Calculo que estamos cerca de las 18:00 horas.

Hermione se separó de él, avanzando hasta unas escaleras de piedra que daban a unas aguas cristalinas y profundas. La majestuosidad de ese monumento natural le dio escalofríos. Literalmente podía sentir como sus poros reaccionaban bajo ese ajustado atuendo.

–Es un cenote, ¿cierto? –se aventuró a adivinar.

–Sí. Su nombre es Ik Kil –contestó él, ya a disgusto con tantas preguntas–. ¡Diablos, Granger! Se me había olvidado cuan insoportable eras en tu faceta de estudiante. Me extraña que hayas sobrevivido a la escuela siendo tan irritante.

Ella desestimó su comentario con un movimiento de manos e inspeccionó un poco más el lugar. El color de las piedras, la forma de las hojas, el sonido de fondo, e incluso el contraste que había entre todo y Haruki, el dragón blanco que ahora se encontraba echado a un costado, exhausto por el largo trayecto hasta allí.

–¿Cómo es que estamos solos aquí? –retomó el interrogatorio.

Malfoy parecía estar respirando profundo para no maldecirla, algo que súbitamente Hermione consideraba muy entretenido. Hasta entonces, solo había apreciado al nuevo Malfoy, el distante, el enigmático, el circunspecto. Ahora, estaba logrando que se mostrara un poco más a la versión que conocía.

–El horario de visita cierra a las 17:00.

Ella le alzó una ceja.

–Planificaste llegar justo después –conjeturó en voz alta.

–Naturalmente. Al igual que tú, yo planifico todo, Granger. No doy un paso sin haber contemplado los próximos cinco. Así he sobrevivido siempre.

La mirada de Draco Malfoy ahora se había transformado en algo serio. Sus ojos grises parecían más insondables y más melancólicos. No dejaban de taladrarla.

.

 _Y ella no podía dejar de observarlo._

 _Como si fuera otra pieza más de ese paisaje arrebatador._

.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para sacarse ese cosquilleo en la piel y le dio la espalda, mirando el cenote desde la altura, en absoluto mutismo. _¿Por qué Malfoy le generaba esas reacciones tan extrañas e impropias?_ Es decir, llevaba solo dos días con él. No tenía sentido. No tenía razón de ser. _¿Habría enloquecido?_ Tal vez. _¿Era una vía de escape a su situación con Ron?_ También era probable. _¿Estaría hechizada?_

–Toma.

Su voz grave la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Frente a ella, Malfoy le estaba entregando por primera vez desde su reencuentro algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizada.

–¿Branquialgas? –inquirió extrañada, mientras su cerebro unía los puntos–. ¡No estarás insinuando que entraremos ahí! ¡Para qué! ¡Nos congelaremos!

–No –la corrigió, insistiendo en entregarle el puñado de algas–. Como ya te habrás percatado, el traje es térmico. Te protegerá del agua como lo hizo del viento y del frío durante el viaje.

–Aun así –insistió ella, mirando desconfiada el cenote–. ¿Por qué quieres entrar?

Malfoy exhaló hondo. Ya no parecía tan irritado, sino más bien, cansado, como si ya no quisiera discutir o hablar. Como si después de estar escapando cinco años de su identidad, hubiera perdido la costumbre de dar explicaciones, lo cual era muy probable considerando que ayer le quedó clarísimo que el rubio no quería generar ninguna clase de vínculo con nadie.

–En el siglo XVIII unos misioneros cristianos encontraron una copia del libro sagrado de los mayas, el Popol Vuh, y lo tradujeron –comenzó, desviando su mirada a Ik Kil–. Pero como a todos los traductores, hay sutilezas que se les escaparon. Ese libro en realidad cuenta la existencia de Xibalbá, el "lugar oculto", y pensaron que era algo parecido al infierno. Pero el Popol Vuh no hace referencia a que fuera un lugar de castigo o maldad. Es solo un lugar de paso, el inframundo, el mundo entre los mundos.

Hermione despegó los labios mientras lo escuchaba, sorprendida. La mezcla de su tono de voz profundo y la explicación en sí, le hizo recordar los documentales que de vez en cuando veía en el canal de historia del cable.

–No me digas que no lo sabías –le soltó Draco al percatarse de su asombro–. ¿Yo explicándole algo al ratón de biblioteca de Hogwarts? ¿A la bruja más brillante de la generación? Creo que tenía otro recuerdo de tus habilidades.

–No lo sé todo, lamentablemente –se defendió un tanto ofendida, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Su actitud infantil pareció divertirlo, ya que una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus facciones pálidas.

–Pues esto deberías saberlo –puntualizó, cambiando de lado el peso del cuerpo–. Lo explicó el profesor Pancratius Lannraig en Magia Ancestral Comparada.

–Era optativo.

–Excusas. Si hubieras tomado los cursos que importan en vez de andar metiéndote en problemas con Potter y Weasley, no estarías acá en la más absoluta ignorancia, siendo instruida por mí.

Hermione rodó los ojos con hastío. Ahora era ella la irritada.

–Malfoy… –masculló en advertencia.

–En fin –prosiguió, ignorándola–. Los antiguos mayas creían que estos cenotes eran las puertas a ese "lugar oculto". Por eso lanzaban oro y hacían sacrificios pensando que sus dioses los favorecerían. Pero lo que no sabían era que en realidad los cenotes son puertas a diversos lugares dentro de la misma Tierra. Solo tienes que saber cuál elegir y recitar el hechizo correcto. Y en esto tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Los mayas advertían que el Xibalbá era habitado por horrorosas criaturas, y que los incautos podían terminar en alguna de las seis casas de perdición. Puede que todo esto sea una fábula, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

–¿Las casas de la perdición? –repitió ella, cada vez más disuadida de la idea de sumergirse en esas aguas.

–Vamos Granger, no seas cobarde. Cómete esa alga de una vez. Ya estoy muy agotado y solo quiero llegar.

Hermione tragó espeso y tomó las branquialgas que él le ofrecía. Sus ojos iban del cenote a Malfoy, y luego transitaban a Haruki, que seguía tomando un descanso, ajeno a la discusión.

–Esto sería como un atajo entonces... –esbozó intranquila–. ¿No puedes aparecernos? ¿Polvos flu? ¿Ir volando?

–Por la lejanía, no puedo aparecerme con un dragón y Haruki no cabe en una chimenea. Además, ¿súbitamente ya no te molesta volar? Volando serían unas treinta y nueve horas adicionales sin contar los descansos necesarios. No sé tú, Granger, pero yo le tengo aprecio a mi trasero y valoro mi tiempo. Ni de coña me voy volando hasta allá. Ya decide. Te quedas o me acompañas.

–¿No podemos usar el mismo hechizo que usaste para respirar?

–No resiste la presión del agua.

Resignada y suspirando, Hermione echó en su boca las algas con los ojos cerrados y las masticó con una expresión de asco. Eran viscosas, la textura que más detestaba, por lo que optó por tragarlas rápidamente, rogando no ahogarse en el intento pues su cuerpo dejaría de respirar un momento para acostumbrarse a los efectos. Sabía que ahora su cara era una sucesión de expresiones divertidas, pues escuchó una tenue risa provenir de su acompañante. No le molestó, es más, se dio cuenta que la risa de él era refrescante.

Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados, Malfoy ya había ingerido las algas y le estaba ofreciendo un puñado a Haruki, que sin darle dos vueltas las tomó y tragó.

–Buen chico –lo felicitó sobajeando su nuca.

El dragón se incorporó y Malfoy se subió a él, volviendo a estirar su brazo para ayudarla a montarlo. Exhalando rendida y con la sensación extraña de poseer branquias, caminó hasta él y se dejó elevar, sentándose sobre el dragón ya sin miedo y sujetándose del rubio lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer, pero ya no como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Haruki caminó con ellos encima y se dejó caer de lado en el cenote, sumergiéndose en sus profundidades ayudado por sus alas. Hermione se sorprendió de no sentir absolutamente nada. Ni el agua calar sus huesos ni dificultades para respirar _. ¿Así se sentían los peces?_

Parecía que nunca llegarían a destino y estaban totalmente a ciegas. En su interior, rogaba que Malfoy no se hubiera equivocado de portal, aunque algo le indicaba que no sería el caso. Sin embargo, una cosa curiosa sucedió durante el trayecto. Ahora que casi todos sus sentidos estaban anulados por el entorno, fue consciente de una manera distinta de todo su cuerpo. Fue capaz de percibir cada músculo y el bombear de su corazón, así como fue capaz de sentir el palpitar de su acompañante, que se le hizo tan suyo que parecía una extensión propia.

De súbito, la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse, anunciando que pronto llegarían a donde quiera que Malfoy los estuviera llevando. Notó como él movía la varita con otro hechizo para ocultarlos de los ojos comunes y emergieron del agua como la bala de un cañón, elevándose lo suficiente pero no demasiado alto. Tan pronto lo hicieron, los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a moverse de aquí a allá, tratando de identificar el paradero y acostumbrarse a las luces. Miró hacia atrás y notó que habían salido de un río, encontrándose ahora planeando sobre un puñado de edificios. Frente a ellos, un canal se extendía, atravesado por una especie de puente blanco con forma de aleta. En la orilla, una serie de restaurantes en pleno jolgorio nocturno le daban vida al paisaje.

.

 _Estaban en una ciudad._

 _Y parecía que al menos había una diferencia de tres horas._

 _._

Haruki siguió planeando sin perturbar a los habitantes. Gracias al encantamiento que los ocultaba a los tres, pasaron inadvertidos sobre una construcción de estilo ecléctico de un color muy peculiar, un rosado que sobresalía aún en la noche, producto de su iluminación exterior que le daba protagonismo. A continuación, pasaron por una plaza y enfilaron por una calle en dirección de lo que creía que era el norte.

.

 _Ahí lo vio._

 _Revelando a la perfección dónde se encontraban._

.

El dragón rodeo un par de veces el monumento para luego posar sus patas con delicadeza en la punta. Hermione sintió que se iba a morir de un infarto. No sólo porque era un milagro que Haruki pudiera mantener el equilibrio en ese espacio tan estrecho, sino porque temía que su peso fuera a dañar la estructura.

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aterrizar en el Obelisco?! –le recriminó en un grito, mientras se afirmaba con desesperación a su cuerpo, con miedo a provocar un derrumbe, con miedo a caer.

–Sé lo que hago, Granger. No me chilles en la oreja –le respondió Malfoy tranquilo, aunque en el fondo, ella sospechaba que la maniobra tenía como propósito asustarla–. Supongo por tu reacción que sabes dónde estamos.

.

 _Pero Hermione no contestó._

 _¡Claro que lo sabía!_

 _Estaban en Buenos Aires._

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **N/A:** ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que fue a hacer Malfoy a Buenos Aires? ¡Manden sus teorías por lechuza!

 **N/A2:** La insistencia de Draco de dormir con Hermione... ¿Les recuerda a otro Fic mío?


End file.
